


Wynonnus Interruptus

by odaatlover



Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 1x10, Caught, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Nedley's office, Season 1 episode 10, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Week 2020, Wynonnus Interruptus, wayhaughtweek2020, whw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: Day 4 - prompt: wynonnus interruptusThis is my take on the scene from 1x10 where Wynonna almost catches them, but if she had walked in a few minutes later 😉
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628212
Comments: 16
Kudos: 295





	Wynonnus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OdaatloverAO3)!

Waverly stood at the edge of the table, staring down at her notepad as she bit down on the tip of her pen. She flitted her eyes up towards Nicole on the other side of her room, sitting at her desk. When the redhead looked up at her, she quickly looked back down, biting back her smile.

They had been stealing glances for the past twenty minutes, trying not to get caught by the other, despite both of them having the same thing on their mind; a hot and steamy make out session.

When Nicole finally couldn’t take it anymore, she dropped the papers she had in her hand down onto her desk and stood up to make her way towards the brunette. 

Waverly bit the inside of her cheeks, trying to hold back the grin that was attempting to show as she pretended to write something down on her notepad. She looked around, making sure nobody was watching them as Nicole swiped the folder that was on the table, making it look like that was the reason she had gone over there. When she grabbed Waverly’s hand, the brunette quickly set her pen and notepad down, giving one more glance to make sure the coast was clear, before giddily following Nicole into Nedley’s office.

Without saying a word, they both grinned excitedly as they locked lips.

Nicole pulled back slightly, smile still plastered on her face. “I’ve been thinking about that all day.”

Waverly slid her arms around Nicole’s shoulders as she stared at the redhead’s soft, plump lips; lips she couldn’t believe she was kissing.

“Someone could walk in at any moment,” Waverly whispered before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes darted between Nicole’s eyes and her mouth.

“I know. That’s what makes this so hot.” Nicole slid her hands underneath Waverly’s top and rested them on the skin of her lower back, smiling in amusement at the way the smaller woman’s breath hitched. “You’re so damn adorable.”

Waverly pushed Nicole back and shut the door before hastily crashing their lips together until they reached the couch, at which point she pushed the redhead down and climbed on top of her so that she was on her lap with her knees on either side. With her hands gripping the back of the redhead’s neck, careful not to mess up her braid, she pulled Nicole in and hungrily glided their lips together.

“God you taste so good,” Nicole panted between kisses. She wrapped her hands around Waverly’s waist and pulled her in even closer so that there was no space between them.

“Do you think Nedley has noticed the permanent dent we’ve put in his couch from making out in here all the time?” Waverly asked, partially in concern but also in amusement.

Nicole shook her head. “I don’t care. That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” 

She instantly flipped them over so that Waverly was lying down on her back and Nicole was on top of her. Nicole could feel all of the built up sexual tension coursing through her veins as arousal made its way between her legs. She knew they couldn’t do it here, and she knew Waverly wasn’t ready for that yet anyways, but she’d be lying if she said that she hadn’t been using her vibrator more in the past few days than she had the entire time she’s owned the thing. But still, a little taste wouldn’t hurt, right? 

She wrapped Waverly’s leg around her and with her hand gripping the back of the brunette’s knee, pushed her hips forward.

Waverly let out a high-pitched moan into Nicole’s mouth and she instantly blushed.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Nicole reassured when she saw the brunette’s face go red. “I love the sounds you make. It’s sexy.” She gave a reassuring smile before reconnecting their lips and slowly rocking her hips.

Unexpectedly, the door swung open. “Hey, are you guys in he— WHOA!” Wynonna’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as she watched Nicole scrambled off of her little sister. Her...very _straight_ little sister? 

Waverly avoided eye contact as Wynonna stared at her with a stunned look on her face.

“Um, I’m just gonna...” Nicole pointed towards the door. “Yeah.” She walked past the older Earp with her head down as she made a beeline for her desk.

With her arms crossed, Wynonna rocked back and forth on her heels as she nodded her head while looking down at the floor. “So, uh...” 

Waverly’s heart was pounding as she sat still with a guilty expression. She didn’t want her sister to find out this way. She was going to tell her...eventually.

Wynonna furrowed her brow and shut the door as she asked in a half whisper, “So, does this mean that you’re gay?”

“I don’t know.” Waverly replied with a shake of her head as she looked at her boots. She was sitting on the couch with her knees pressed tightly together and hands beside her gripping the edge of the cushion.

“‘Cause I mean, makin’ out with Haughty McHaughterson...” Wynonna pointed out the window behind her with her thumb. “It’s a li’l gay.” She immediately drew her eyebrows together as a thought hit her. “Wait, is that what you guys have been doing whenever you’re in here? I should’ve known you weren’t actually working on case files.” She snapped her fingers in a swooping motion.

Waverly sighed and dropped her face in her hands as she hunched over.

“Hey, Waves, it’s okay.” Wynonna sat down beside her sister and rubbed her back.

“I was going to tell you.” Waverly quickly sat up and let her hands fall to her lap. “It’s all just so new and unexpected.”

“Definitely unexpected,” Wynonna nodded in agreement. She looked at her sister with curious eyes. “Do you like her?”

Waverly nodded. “A lot. More than I ever liked Champ.”

Wynonna scoffed. “I mean, the bar was set pretty low with that one.” She shook her head. “Is the sex better? I mean, with a woman in general. I don’t really care to know much about Haught’s skills in the sack.”

“We haven’t done it yet. We’re taking it slow.”

“Ah.” Wynonna nodded. She sat back against the couch and let out a nervous sigh.

Waverly quirked an eyebrow at her sister’s knee frantically bouncing, which was something she did when she was nervous. “What’s up with you?”

“Okay fine, you caught me. Here she blows...” she got up from the couch and paced around for a short second as she exhaled. “Uh...” She shook her head and closed her eyes while waving her hand around, willing the words to come out. “Doc and I slept together.”

Waverly’s mouth opened and her eyes went wide as she let out a short breath in surprise.

Wynonna could feel the judgement radiating from her sister. “Waverly, we are both grown ups,” she said through her teeth as she held up a warning finger.

“Yeah, well, one of you is a little more grown up than the other don’t you think?”

The older Earp looked up as she shook her head. “A little bit...”

“So, why are you telling me this now?” Her voice was firm.

“Because it’s out there. Thanks to Bobo.” Wynonna replied with an eye roll.

Waverly’s eyebrows rose. “Bobo knows?”

“Yes.” She shifted her eyes before hooking a thumb over her shoulder and adding on in a quieter tone, “And Dolls.”

“Oh.” Waverly let out a small sigh as she shook her head. “Well, do you love Doc?”

“Ugh. It’s just sex Waverly. _God_.” The older Earp shook her head as she turned around and headed for the office door.

“That’s not a no!” Waverly called out, but Wynonna had already left.

Nicole buried her face in her computer as Wynonna marched out of Nedley’s office. The dark brunette placed her palms firmly on top of the desk and hovered as she jabbed her pointer finger in Nicole’s direction. “You break her heart and I’ll fuck you up. Got it?”

“Understood.” Nicole said with a short nod. She wasn’t scared of Wynonna, she was pretty sure she could take her. But she respected the woman’s role as protective big sister.

“Good.” Wynonna continued her march out of the room and rounded the corner.

Nicole looked up as Waverly slowly walked out of the office with her arms folded across her chest and her face scrunched in concentration.

“How’d it go?”

Waverly looked up at Nicole, eyebrows still drawn together. “She’s sleeping with Doc.”

Nicole let out a breathy laugh. “And that’s news?”

“You knew?!”

Nicole raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t?”

“Clearly not!” 

“Oh...” she pursed her lips together. “Well, is that such a bad thing?”

Waverly couldn’t exactly explain that Doc was actually 165 years old without telling her about the curse, which she wasn’t ready to do just yet. Especially with how well things were going between them. She sighed and sat down on Nicole’s desk. “I don’t know. I want her to be happy, but with the right person.”

“And she wants that for you too.” Nicole flaunted her dimples as she grabbed Waverly’s hand that was resting on top of her thighs.

Waverly smiled as she looked down at Nicole holding her hand. “She’s okay with us being together.”

“Good, because I wasn’t going to stop. I like kissing you too much.” The corner of Nicole’s mouth rose in a lopsided smile as she looked up into hazel eyes.

“Really?” Waverly replied in a teasing tone.

“Mhm,” Nicole hummed while reaching up and meeting Waverly’s lips with her own in a sweet kiss. She pulled away and Waverly whined with a small pout. “But we probably shouldn’t do it in Nedley’s office anymore.”

“You’re right. The last thing I want is for Nedley to catch us.” The brunette jumped off the desk with a shake of her head and went back over to the other side of the table to grab her notepad before heading for the door.

“Where are you going?” Nicole asked in confusion. 

“If I stay in here I’m never going to get any work done because I’ll just be looking at you the whole time.” Waverly smirked and gave a playful wink as she left the room.

Nicole shook her head and laughed as she sat back in her computer chair with her fingers laced behind her head and her feet popped up on the desk. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about Waverly someday becoming her girlfriend.


End file.
